Impossible Love
by mer-celebimew
Summary: 4 girls are best friends and have 1 thing in common: they're in love with someone that couldn't love them. 1 of the guys is the most popular boy in school. Another is the 3rd smartest and hottest boy in school. Another is in love with her sister. And another doesn't notice her. How will they get their guys!
1. 1st Day of Freshman Year

**No One's POV**  
It was a beautiful morning in Japan. The sun was up, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was peaceful. Ok, maybe not so peaceful in a small part of town.  
"HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!"  
It was so loud, that the birds were startled.  
"WE START THE 1ST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL AND WE'RE RUNNING LATE!"  
It was true. These 4 girls started their 1st day of high school. These girls names are Kolfinnia "Finn" Schuzette, Natsuki Nagoya, Maluna "Luna" Tsukino, and Suzuna Ayuzawa.  
Kolfinnia "Finn" Schuzette has bright green eyes that always have a twinkle in them, and short, dirty blonde hair. She has starightened her hair and put some of it up in 2 pony tails.  
Natsuki Nagoya has green hair that were to her shoulders. Her bangs to her nose. She also have green eyes. The end of her hair is always curled inward to her neck. She kept her hair down.  
Maluna "Luna" Tsukino has long, curly, black hair that reaches up to her thighs, and aqua blue eyes. She has 4 buns in her hair. 2 on the top sides of her head. She kept some hair down. It made it look like her hair was to her waist. She has bangs that were to her eyebrows. It didn't cover her tattoo of a crecent moon that was in the middle of her forehead.  
Suzuna Ayuzawa has big amber eyes with brown hair that reaches past her shoulder which is tied in two low ponytails.  
Finn wore a light green blazer(open) over a white blouse(1 button not buttoned) and a light brown skirt.  
Natsuki wore a white blouse and a light brown skirt.  
Luna and Suzuna wore a light green blazer over a white blouse(closed) with a red bow tie and a light brown skirt.  
Luna: ""IT'S NOT MY FAULT! FINN COULDN'T CHOOSE HER HAIRSTYLE!"  
Luna has an English accent. It sounds fairly old, cranky, and British.  
Finn: "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE SKIRTS AND I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A MALE!"  
Natsuki: "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"  
They ran, until they got to the school. They ran towards their classroom. They entered their classroom out of breath.  
Teacher: "And who may you ladies be?!"  
Finn: "I'm *pant* Kolfinnia *pant* Schuzette."  
Natsuki: "I'm *pant* Natsuki Nagoya."  
Luna: "I'm Maluna *pant* Tsukino."  
Suzuna: "I'm Suzuna Ayuzawa."  
The 3 three girls looked at Suzuna. She was the slowest.  
The Teacher looked at her book.  
Teacher: "Oh! You're in my class. Sit in the empty seats."  
There were seats in the right corner. 2 in the back and 2 seats in front. They sat at their seats and the teacher talked and talked.

* * *

**Lunch Time**  
Suzuna: "I have to give Onee-chan her cake, want to come?"  
They nodded and they went off to Misaki's classroom. She was about to go out of her classroom, until they came.  
Luna: "Misaki-san, Suzuna came to dropped off a cake for you."  
Suzuna gave the cake to Misaki.  
Misaki: "THANKS, SUZUNA!~"  
She gave Suzuna a quick hug.  
Misaki: "Luna, no tattoos!"  
Luna: "I'm sorry, Misaki-san! I promise to get it removed this evening. Right after school. Suzuna, Finn, and Natsuki will be with me too. I would be scared a little."  
Misaki smiled and nodded. She ran off to her friends. They saw a girl with blonde hair, a girl with glasses, a dude with brown hair, and a dude with orange hair.  
Natsuki: "Let's go eat before lunch is over."  
They ran off to their classroom.

* * *

**After School**  
Of course Luna didn't want to removed the tattoo on her forehead. It was like a birthmark. She got it when she was very little and it was permant. They passed a raffled place. The prize is 4 crate of veggies. Of course, Suzuna wanted to do it. She won the raffle and the 4 friends carried the crates.  
Finn: "Why does these crates have to be so heavy!"  
Natsuki: "Just until Suzuna's house."  
At Suzuna's House  
Misaki and her mother, Minako were at their jobs. They dropped the crates off and fell asleep.

* * *

**By Nighttime**  
Misaki and Minako just came home from work. They found the 4 girls asleep. Misaki called their parents and they slept over. Misaki carried them to Suzuna's room. Minako made dinner and Hinata came over for dinner.


	2. Characters and their Info for Ch 1

**Kolfinnia "Finn" Schuzette**  
Appearance: Dirty Blonde Hair, Bright Green Eyes  
Summer/Spring Attire: white tank top with surf green poka-dots, blue jean shorts, white socks, surf green, low-cut sneakers  
Fall/Winter Attire: surf green and white, striped scarf, a black, short sleeve shirt, a light, white jacket, long, blue jeans, white socks, surf green, low-cut sneakers, surf green winter jacket  
All Attire Hairstyle: her hair is down and straight with a black headband

* * *

**Natsuki Nagoya**  
Appearance: Green Hair to her Shoulders, Green Eyes  
Summer/Spring Attire: black ring around her fingers, silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, red choker with a ruby in the middle, light green, short sleeve shirt, short blue jeans, red belt, green ribbon tied on each leg, green flats  
Fall/Winter Attire: red stash around her waist that on the side is tied, black ring around her fingers, silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, red choker with a ruby in the middle, light green, short sleeve shirt, long blue jeans, green, low-cut boots, green winter jacket  
All Attire Hairstyle: her hair is down

* * *

**Maluna "Luna" Tsukino**  
Appearance: long, curly, black hair that reaches up to her thighs, aqua blue eyes, tattoo of a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead  
Summer/Spring Attire: yellow tank top with a black flower on 1 of the straps, short blue jeans, shiny black belt, crescent moon bracelet on leg, crescent moon necklace, yellow choker, black sandals with 3 straps on the top of her feet and a string going to the 2 straps on her legs  
Fall/Winter Attire: yellow tank top with a black flower on 1 of the straps, black leggings, black skirt up to her thighs, black stash that ties on the side, shiny black belt, crescent moon bracelet on leg, crescent moon necklace, yellow choker, black, low-cut boots, black winter jacket  
All Attire Hairstyle: 4 buns in her hair. 2 on the top sides of her head

* * *

**Suzuna Ayuzawa**  
Appearance: amber eyes with brown hair that reaches past her shoulder  
Summer/Spring Attire: light blue, short sleeve shirt, brown vest up to her chest, blue jean shorts, brown sandals with 3 straps on the top of her feet and a string going to the 2 straps on her legs  
Fall/Winter Attire: light blue, short sleeve shirt, brown vest up to her chest, brown leggings, navy blue skirt up to her thighs, brown boots up to her knees  
All Attire Hairstyle: her hair is tied in 2 low pony tails


	3. HEARTBREAK!

**Finn's POV**  
It was a lovely sunny, afternoon. After school everyone had to do their own stuff.  
Suzuna wanted to go to raffles plus there was a sale at a store, and Natsuki and Luna had to run an errand for their moms.  
I was just walking around town. I needed the walk.  
I wore a white tank top with surf green poka-dots, a black headband, blue jean shorts, white socks, and surf green, low-cut sneakers.  
I was in my own world. I guess I didn't look where I was looking because I fell down the stairs. It came all to quickly. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't come. I opened my eyes and I saw greenish black eyes staring back at me.  
"Uhhhhh..."

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**  
Me: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"Now, you don't have to apologize 100 times. I'm Ryuu."  
Me: "I'm-"  
"NO NO NO! MY MOM AND YOUR MOM TOLD US TO GO TO THIS STORE!"  
"I'M POSTIVE THAT THEY TOLD US TO GO TO THIS STORE!"  
Me: "Luna?! Natsuki?!"  
I turned around and they were fighting up on top of the stairs.  
Me: "I best be going."  
I ran up the stairs and took them away from Ryuu. Gosh! Way to impress your new-found crush!  
At Luna's House  
Me: "WAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Luna: "I'm sorry, Finn! I didn't mean to embarass you!"  
Natsuki: "I'm sorry, too!"  
I'm bawling my eyes out because I'll never meet or see him again! He doesn't even know my name! This fact made me sob and sniffle.  
Luna: "It'll be ok."  
"Luna! Could you help me?!"  
Then a 10 year old girl came into the room. Her name was Usagi Tsukino or nicknamed Chibiusa. She was named after her mother, who is still alive.  
Chibiusa has pink hair and red eyes.  
Her hair is styled in odangos, though instead of the buns being round, they are stylied to look like a rabbit's ears.  
She is older than she looks. She's older than Luna(only by 1 year), but is slower in growing in height than most people.  
She wore a light pink dress that touches her knees and a bunny necklace.  
Chibiusa: "Sis, Diana and Chibi are fighting over the cookie again."  
And slow mentally. She acts so young.  
Luna: "Uh-oh! Better take care of it. Natsuki, take care of Finn."  
Natsuki: "Ok."  
Luna left with Chibiusa.  
Natsuki: "What am I suppose to do with you?"


	4. Characters and their Info for Ch 2

**Kolfinnia "Finn" Schuzette**  
Appearance: Dirty Blonde Hair, Bright Green Eyes  
Summer/Spring Attire: white tank top with surf green poka-dots, blue jean shorts, white socks, surf green, low-cut sneakers  
Fall/Winter Attire: surf green and white, striped scarf, a black, short sleeve shirt, a light, white jacket, long, blue jeans, white socks, surf green, low-cut sneakers, surf green winter jacket  
All Attire Hairstyle: her hair is down and straight with a black headband

* * *

**Natsuki Nagoya**  
Appearance: Green Hair to her Shoulders, Green Eyes  
Summer/Spring Attire: black ring around her fingers, silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, red choker with a ruby in the middle, light green, short sleeve shirt, short blue jeans, red belt, green ribbon tied on each leg, green flats  
Fall/Winter Attire: red stash around her waist that on the side is tied, black ring around her fingers, silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, red choker with a ruby in the middle, light green, short sleeve shirt, long blue jeans, green, low-cut boots, green winter jacket  
All Attire Hairstyle: her hair is down

* * *

**Maluna "Luna" Tsukino**  
Appearance: long, curly, black hair that reaches up to her thighs, aqua blue eyes, tattoo of a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead  
Summer/Spring Attire: yellow tank top with a black flower on 1 of the straps, short blue jeans, shiny black belt, crescent moon bracelet on leg, crescent moon necklace, yellow choker, black sandals with 3 straps on the top of her feet and a string going to the 2 straps on her legs  
Fall/Winter Attire: yellow tank top with a black flower on 1 of the straps, black leggings, black skirt up to her thighs, black stash that ties on the side, shiny black belt, crescent moon bracelet on leg, crescent moon necklace, yellow choker, black, low-cut boots, black winter jacket  
All Attire Hairstyle: 4 buns in her hair. 2 on the top sides of her head

* * *

**Suzuna Ayuzawa**  
Appearance: amber eyes with brown hair that reaches past her shoulder  
Summer/Spring Attire: light blue, short sleeve shirt, brown vest up to her chest, blue jean shorts, brown sandals with 3 straps on the top of her feet and a string going to the 2 straps on her legs  
Fall/Winter Attire: light blue, short sleeve shirt, brown vest up to her chest, brown leggings, navy blue skirt up to her thighs, brown boots up to her knees  
All Attire Hairstyle: her hair is tied in 2 low pony tails


End file.
